The present invention relates to a coupling device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coupling device which has a safety clamp device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, a conventional coupling device 10xe2x80x2 has a shackle 11xe2x80x2, a hook 12xe2x80x2 connected to the shackle 11xe2x80x2, a safety clamp plate 20xe2x80x2 disposed on the shackle 11xe2x80x2, a spring 40xe2x80x2 disposed between the shackle 11xe2x80x2 and the safety clamp plate 20xe2x80x2, and a rivet 30xe2x80x2 fastening the safety clamp plate 20xe2x80x2, the spring 40xe2x80x2, and the shackle 11xe2x80x2 together. However, a hole should be formed on the shackle 11xe2x80x2 in order to receive the rivet 30xe2x80x2. Therefore, a structure of the shackle 11xe2x80x2 is weakened.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device which has a safety clamp device surrounding a shackle without damaging a structure of the shackle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device which has a safety clamp device surrounding a shackle stably.
Accordingly, a coupling device comprises a shackle, a hook connected to the shackle, and a safety clamp device surrounding the shackle. The safety clamp device has a central reinforced rib, a flap bar, a slot, a plurality of clamp teeth, and a flexible plate. The flexible plate has a curved portion and a guide recess. The flap bar is inserted in the slot of the safety clamp device.